Conventional methods for the manufacture of thermoplastic polymer compositions from the polymer and the various additives used in the compositions generally include blending the polymer and one or more additives; melting or softening the blend in an extruder, optionally together with incorporating further additives; extruding the molten or softened polymer composition through a die; and cooling the extrudate. The extrudate is often chopped or otherwise formed into pellets. The thermoplastic polymer for blending is often provided in particulate form. There remains an ongoing need in the art for methods for producing thermoplastic polymer particulates that are readily processable, and that can provide, for example, reduced shipping and storage costs.